


Morning Misery

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is NOT a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 322

Obi-Wan had become used to waking up early in the morning; it was expected of everyone, from the time they were younglings. He'd been trained to it his whole life, all thirteen years of it.

But it had never felt natural.

Still, he had accepted that there were many things about a Jedi that were beyond normal expectations, and he had adapted himself to them as best he could. Including being up at dawn, and sometimes before.

It wasn't the early hour that made him grit his teeth, as he slid out of bed. It was Master Qui-Gon's relentless _cheerfulness_.


End file.
